Adiós, por el bien de nuestro futuro
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: Disclaimer: esta serie/saga y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell, toda la producción y redacción de las películas y la serie de TV, etc, etc... *Importante*: Este fic participa en el Reto #4: "Una canción para Berk" del Foro "La Academia de Dragones".
El cielo estaba teñido de un rojo intenso. Estoico suspiró pesadamente. Aquel color le recordaba demasiado al único dragón que no podía perdonar. Ni siquiera por Hipo.

Aquel día había sido un tanto nostálgico para ambos. Como siempre, un nuevo dragón había traído problemas a los jinetes. Por suerte todo había salido bien e Hipo consiguió volver con su regalo bajo el brazo.

El muchacho ya se había vuelto a escapar con su Furia Nocturna para dar la última vuelta. Estoico escuchó un silbido y vio a los dos abalanzándose hacia un cúmulo de nubes para desaparecer entre ellas.

"Igual que tú."

Al verse solo en el enorme caserón, tomó la pequeña muñeca de trapo. Un Nadder Mortífero, y uno muy feo. No le extrañaba que Hipo la hubiese tirado al mar de pequeño.

Pero, por muy fea que fuese, era de lo poco que le quedaba de ella.

Tantos años odiando a los dragones por ese motivo… Parecía irónico. En el pasado, aquel odio era lo único que padre e hijo compartían, y ni siquiera era por el mismo motivo.

Suspiró de nuevo y dejó la muñeca donde la había encontrado. La habitación de Hipo sí que había cambiado. Estaba llena de cacharros y trastos con los que siempre tropezaba. Solo había un cambio que le gustaba: la ventana que le había ayudado a construir después de "adoptar" a Desdentao. Las vistas eran magníficas.

El ocaso volvió a captar su atención. Su luz inundó la habitación hasta simular fuego, un fuego que no quería recordar, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Con cuidado, se sentó en la cama y dejó que las imágenes se dispararan en su cabeza: Valka corriendo, Valka gritando, Valka desapareciendo entre las garras de aquel dragón.

«もしも一つだけ (Si tan solo,

たった一つだけ solo un deseo

叶えられるなら pudiera hacerse realidad,

何を祈るかな» ¿qué es lo que pedirías?)

Muchas veces había divagado que, de haber hecho algo de forma distinta, las cosas no hubieran salido así. ¡Ojalá pudiera volver atrás y descubrir ese "algo"!

«今どこにいるの？ (¿Dónde estarás ahora?

今誰といるの？» ¿Con quién estarás ahora?)

Durante aquellos meses en los que Mema se adaptaba a la vida con dragones, Hipo había hecho algunos descubrimientos cruciales. Uno: los dragones no secuestran personas. Dos: los dragones no comen personas. Aquello estaría bien para los demás, pero no para Estoico.

Si los dragones no comen pesonas…

"Entonces, ¿por qué se llevaron a mi Valka?"

¿Por qué? Incluso ella, que había defendido a los dragones, llegó a levantar un arma contra uno para proteger a su bebé. Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿El dragón se la llevó lejos y la soltó en mitad de la nada? ¿O en otra aldea? ¿Estaría viva, pero muy lejos de casa?

«青い空見上げ (Miro hacia el cielo azul

そっと問いかける» y pregunto en un susurro…)

Había agachado la cabeza sin darse cuenta. Cuando volvió a mirar por el ventanal, el sol ya estaba oculto en el horizonte, pero su luz aún tenía el suficiente poder para que el cielo tomase un color azul rojizo antes de sumirse en la negrura.

¿Valía la pena hacerse aquellas preguntas? Quizás no. Pero Hipo no volvería hasta más tarde, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

«WITH YOU (Contigo,

すぐそばにいた頃の pues siempre estabas a mi lado.

君がいない Ahora no estás.

WITH YOU Contigo,

離れても como éramos entonces,

変わらないと約束したのに» prometimos no cambiar aunque nos separaran.)

Después de que "se fuera", a Estoico no le quedó más remedio que ocuparse de Hipo solo. No era fácil, pues era el jefe y no podía perder el tiempo controlando a un niño revoltoso. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener a Valka para aquellas cosas… Y ella solo se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana. Hipo se parecía demasiado a ella. Eso lo hacía enfadar. Y se volvió arisco y frío.

«例えば僕達が思い出になる (Si nos convertimos en sólo recuerdos,

そばの温もりにはもうかなわないから» no podré sentir nunca más tu calidez.)

Necesitaba a Valka. Ella era calor, alegría. Energía. Jovialidad. La necesitaba, e Hipo también. Pero pasó el tiempo, y con cada año, sus manías y sus pequeños gestos se volvían cada vez más borrosos en su memoria. La mayor parte de ellos seguían ahí, perfectos y nítidos. Pero no era lo mismo. Era como mirar un cuadro sin vida ni emociones.

De repente oyó un golpe en el tejado que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Hipo y Desdentao habían vuelto.

«終われない思い空に放して (Y al cielo le contaré todos mis recuerdos sin fin.

例え一人でも歩いて行から» (Y así, aunque ahora esté solo, podré seguir adelante.)

En fin, había sido corto, pero liberador. Los recuerdos fueron regresando a lo más profundo de su conciencia, dejando un regusto amargo: Valka aceptando casarse con él, Valka encinta, Valka el día que la conoció…

«さよならは未来のためにあるから (Este adiós es por el bien de nuestro futuro,

舞い上がれ遥か遠く君に届くように» y con suerte volará lo bastante alto para alcanzarte.)

Hipo se deslizó por la ventana y trastabilló un poco antes de pararse recto en el suelo. Desdentao se situó detrás de él.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nada… Venía a… ¿Quieres cenar pescado?


End file.
